micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Kingdom of Camuria and Althacia
Hello, this page is currently dedicated to any questions about Camuria (except on the Laws) which is held on The King's Parliament of Camuria page. From USMR The government of the USMR would like to know why Camuria continues to lie about it's history, even though we have categorically and utterly proven that the island in question is uninhabitated despite your repeated and explicit claims that it supports a permenant settlement with a population of 21 people. Robert Lethler As I stated, I shall not give the whereabouts of the Camurian mainland, due to it being published, if Camuria was based on that island I sent a picture of, it would of been published and people would now know its location, so our mainland shall not be told to anyone, but I am still quite happy to answer any more, and disprove your aligations, as I did yesterday about my age. Ian, you sent us that picture and we confirmed it is that island. It is barren, there is no acre of trees, there is no settlement, no people. We examined the island meticulously and we correlated it against the wiki article on nearby settlements on the British mainland. There is only one island off the coast of Girvan and it is the island you sent us a photograph of. You explicity said that was your island and there are plenty of us to vouch that you said so. There is no way to lie about it anymore. Lethler Did I say that I didnt send that picture? And I know wjat I said, but it doesn't mean that it was the truth. You say you confirmed it was the island, I know that is a picture of another island, to see if you would furthur publish it and try to brake our laws against giving away its location. --King Ian II 18:15, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Then at the first possible opportunity, I am assured that the Grand Unified Micronational will be meeting to vote on your unilateral and absolute expulsion from this institution. We have unraveled your entire scheme Ian. You are nothing more than a child trying to make himself big and mighty in the micronational community. We see right through your badly constructed veil of deceit and we will tolerate it no more. You have damaged the integrity of the GUM and of the community as a whole with your deception. You explicitly and absolutely insisted that was your island and now that you know we've uncovered it, you're panicing. Grow up. And for the record, it's break, not brake. Lethler 'The Empire Act' As part of the East Germania handover, the Parliament of Camuria also passed the act that the Empire is not to expand its territories unless it is for the advantage and safety of Camuria, the Act stated that each Governor-General, Duke or Duchess has futhur limited powers over their colonies, but is promiced a place as a permenant member of the Upper House during their time as title holder. The Act explained that, upon futhur expansion the Empire may start to loose control on its colonies, aslo the 3rd Artillery Core is to be created from any futhur recruits, which will only need 11. The Act was passed on 24 January 2009 and put into practice on 1 February 2009. King Ian II 00:30, 1 February 2009 (UTC) 'The Camurian National Anthem' From 3rd February 2009, the Camurian National Anthem is available on Youtube.com, Camurian National Anthem, is the first broadcast of the Camurian Broadcasting Company. King Ian II 21:38, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Very cool. It has a patriotic feel to it. Sort of a sad tune though. Ramtak619 21:47, 3 February 2009 (UTC) Information This is the Emperor Wilhelm I of New Europe. I'm interested in your country. If you don't mind sharring with me its racial status and beliefs. And then what land areas you have claimed. If it is possible after that then perhaps an alliance can be made between our two countries. ---- Yes, I'd be happy to tell you Camurian statistics. Camuria has 136 people of West European, Caucasian origins, 6 people of African, Black origins and 3 people of East Asian origins. 138 or them people are Christian, 3 people are Jewish and 4 people have no religion. This cencus was carried out in January 2009 and since more people have been added to the population, they have also been added. King Ian II 19:05, 5 February 2009 (UTC) ---- Acceptance Hello. This is King Paul Compeaux of the Kingdom of Praugsia. I have decided to accept your generous offer for an alliance between our two countries. I hope that this alliance will benefit both of our nations. King Paul Compeaux